


Sweet Reality

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Almost too sweet, Barisi - Freeform, Co-workers, Cute, Cutesy, Gifts, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sickeningly Sweet, Tie borrowing, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of my Barisi series:<br/>It's back to work for Sonny & Barba, the struggle to keep their relationship under wraps is real, and frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Reality

Sonny rested his chin on Barba's shoulder, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Rafi, time to get up. We gotta get to work” Sonny whispered.

“Noooo” Barba grizzled in response.

He rolled over to face Sonny, “Can't we call in sick?” Barba said stroking Sonny's arm.

“You know we can't Rafi...” Sonny pouted, and then leaned in to kiss Barba, “I need to get home and get changed anyway” 

“Haven't you got anything with you that you can wear?” Barba asked.

“I've got some dress pants and shirt that I didn't wear while we were away, but I have no tie” 

“Well it seems kind of silly to go all the way home for a tie, Sonny... Borrow one of mine?” 

“What if one of the squad notices?” Sonny asked, looking concerned.

“You really think they take that much notice of my ties?”

“Well I do” Sonny said.

“That's cause you're in love with me” Barba smirked, poking Sonny in the chest.

“Is that so?” a sinister grin crossing Sonny's face.

He then scrambled to find Barba's arms, pinning them above his head and wrestling to get his body on top of Barba's.

“What are you doing?!” Barba giggled.

“Well if I'm not going home we've got time for a quickie” Sonny smiled, his eyes squinting, and dimples appearing.

“You're unbelievable...” Barba rolled his eyes and lifting his head to kiss Sonny.

~~~~~

Sonny was stood in front of Barba's closet, admiring his array of luxurious suits.

“I wish I could fit your clothes Rafi” 

“You calling me fat?” Barba retorted. 

“No no, I'm just so tall and lanky in comparison to you. Your pants would look like capris on me!” Sonny laughed.

“Well, we can stick to sharing the occasional tie” Barba said.

“Yeah about that...” Sonny said, flipping through the ties in the tie rack, “You got any skinnier ties? I'm a skinny tie guy. I think the squad knows that...So if I rock up in any of these bad boys they're gonna know something's up...”

“Could you be any more paranoid? There should be a skinny black one somewhere that I used to rock in the 80s...” Barba smirked.

“Got it!” Sonny said as he did the tie up around his collar.

He turned around to show Barba, “What do you think?” he asked.

“Looks good on you” Barba said, walking up to Sonny and flattening the tie against his chest, “You can keep it” he said as he kissed Sonny's cheek.

“Thanks Rafi”

~~~~~ 

Barba made them both some coffee and a quick breakfast meal before they headed off to work. 

Barba took his car, dropping Sonny off at the precinct before heading to his office.

He pulled up out the back of the precinct, Sonny looking around nervously, making sure no one was around to see them.

He kissed Barba on the cheek, “Thanks for the ride Rafi. I'll have to come by on my way home and get my bag” He hadn't taken his luggage to work with him, as that would surely stir up questions within the squad. 

Barba watched Sonny as he walked across the street and into the precinct.

He sat in the car a few minutes after Sonny was well and truly inside the builing.

He sighed to himself and slowly drove off, looking in the rear view mirror, part of him hoping that Sonny would come running down the road after him.

~~~~~

Sonny was the first of the squad to arrive, he'd even bet Lieutenant Benson, which he never did.

He made himself a coffee and sat down at his desk, checking his phone messages.

Sergeant Dodds was next to arrive, “Carisi” he said, giving Sonny a nod. “How was your weekend?”

“Good thanks Sarge” Sonny side smiled at Dodds, “You?”

“Same old, Carisi, same old” Dodds replied, slumping down into his chair and letting out a loud sigh.

Sonny felt bad that Dodds seemed a bit down, while Sonny was ecstatic after greatest weekend of his life.

He tried to wipe the smile from his face, 'Play it cool Sonny' he thought to himself.

~~~~~

As the morning rolled on each of the detectives trickled into the precinct, with Lieutenant Benson coming in last. She was flustered as usual, Noah was sick.

“Look guys, I'm not gonna be in long, I'm just here to collect my work and take it back home with me” Benson said, looking disappointed in herself. “I know this is a regular occurrence for me lately, but you guys can hold down the fort. I know you can... Just call me if you need me” she said as she walked at a swift pace to her office.

Fin leaned back in his chair, folding his arms and giving Sonny a look as if to say, 'Here we go again' to which Sonny nodded and halfheartedly smiled.

“Good thing we're not working on anything major huh?” Sonny said.

“You should have taken an extra day off Sonny” Dodds replied, which made Sonny internally angry. 

To think he could have been spending another day at the cabin with Barba...

~~~~~

The day rolled on at a snail's pace. 

Sonny checked his watch for the sixteenth time that morning, 'Ugghh, only 11.17 am' he rolled his eyes, and threw his head back. 

“This is so boooring” he said aloud, not really intending to.

“I've got these files that need to go to Barba if you want to take a walk?” Dodds suggested.

Sonny almost sprung out of his seat and ripped the files from the sergeants hands, catching himself before he did.

Instead he let out a casual sigh, “I suppose my legs could do with a stretch.” 

He tried not to run over the Dodds' desk, instead probably walking a little too slow. Smooth.

“Is it ok if I grab lunch while I'm out?” Sonny asked.

“Yeah, bring us all something back” Fin piped up.

“Yeah, that would be great Carisi, thanks” Dodds answered.

Sonny's plan to have lunch with Barba back fired, instead his colleagues thought he was offering to bring them food. His fault really, it was what he usually did, fed people.

“Ok then. We good with subs?” Sonny asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

“Yeah you know our orders Carisi” Fin replied, turning his attention back to his laptop.

~~~~~

Sonny popped the collar of his pea coat up as he headed out into the cold.

He stopped by one of his favourite Italian pastry shops to pick up a treat for Barba, if he couldn't take him out to lunch he'd at least bring Barba something.

Sonny exited the elevator and walked the hallway leading up with Barba's office, his heart pounding a little, he was unsure why.

Barba's secretary was at her desk, “Morning, is he in?” Sonny asked her, pointing towards Barba's door.

“Yes, here I'll get the door for you” she said, looking at Sonny's hands that were full of files, upon which balanced a small pastry box.

“Oh it's ok, I got it” Sonny smiled, opening Barba's door.

“Oh, S- Detective... Good morning” Barba stuttered, his secretary was still within earshot, so he had to keep up appearances - it was Detective or Carisi, not Sonny. 

As Sonny turned to close the door, Barba's hands scrambled, grabbing at something and shoving it into the top draw of his desk.

“What was that?” Sonny asked

“Oh nothing... Nice to see you” Barba smiled.

“You have no idea how much I miss you” Sonny blurted out, putting the files down on Barba's desk, holding the small pastry box in one hand.

He started to lean over Barba's desk for a kiss before Barba stopped him, “Sonny, my blinds are open. You can't kiss me. And as much as I'd love to, I can't close the blinds cause that would be too obvious...”

“Oh...” Sonny collapsed into the chair across from Barba, “This day just keeps getting better...” He said sarcastically.

“What's the matter?” Barba asked.

Sonny proceeded to tell Barba how slow and boring his morning had been.

“Awww. There there. How about we grab some lunch?” Barba suggested.

“Well that was my idea also, but when I asked if it was ok if I grabbed lunch while I was out delivering these files to you, the guys were like 'Oh bring ours back too'” Sonny explained, rolling his eyes. 

“But I bought you something” he said, lifting the small white box up off his lap and placing it down on the desk.

Barba opened up the small box, “Cannoli! You Italian dream you!” he smiled, “Thank you Sonny” his eyes warm and affectionate. 

They stared at each other longingly, “God I want to kiss you so bad” Sonny said.

“That's not all I want to do...” Barba smirked.

Sonny slumped back down into the chair, throwing his head back and groaning in frustration.

Barba laughed, “I have something for you too” he said, reaching for his top draw. He handed Sonny a picture frame.

“I didn't have time to wrap it” Barba said as he began to blush.

Sonny turned it over. Barba had framed a picture of Terrance, Sonny's rescue bird from the weekend.

“Oh. My. God.” Sonny almost squealed with joy, “This is adorable! How?! When did you get close enough to take a photo? You were terrified of him!” Sonny was wriggling in his seat, trying to contain his excitement.

“Oh I dunno. I warmed up to him I guess... Yesterday morning before you woke up, I took a quick picture on my phone...” Barba muttered.

“You are too cute Rafi, who knew?!” Sonny beamed.

The bird was more than just a creature they'd rescued. He represented their time together, he was a symbol of their mutual love for one another. 

“There's a message under the backing of the frame” Barba said, fiddling with his pen.

Sonny lifted the wooden backing off the frame.

In memory of Terrance. And the day I said I love you. - Rafael.

Sonny looked up at Barba, his eyes glistening and his cheeks and nose were flushed, “Rafi...” he tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. One tear rolled down his face while another splashed down onto the picture frame.

“Fuck it” Barba said, swiftly getting up from his desk and kneeling down in front of Sonny, kissing the tears from his warm cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Quite ridiculously fluffy/sweet, I know. Sorry... Can't help it. :-/


End file.
